fun with paint
by Senbonzakura8
Summary: Class 3-E has invited an entire school on to their mountain and they are playing Paintball with them. Why did they do it and what is their purpose for it? find out!


As Nagisa pulled the tarp down and turned the projector the class settled down from break and selected the video to show the class of gangsters. The class shifted nervously glancing at the teacher. Unlike the calm face he usually gave out, he had the aura that told them not to mess with him and if you did he would kill you(He really will if you mess with him). Usually they ignored the aura if it was a different teacher but they learned the hard way never to mess with him or say kill to him. If you actually did say that he would stop the class and take you outside and challenge you. After the first 5 loses the class gave up and started on preparing for the next time they would challenge him. The next day five kids with real knives challenged him. When Nagisa saw the knives, he flicked his wrist and suddenly a knife was in his hand and challenged them again saying "Let's see if you can kill me this time". Surprisingly he was adapt to using a knife and defend himself with a knife. When they brought a gun he surprised them again and did the same thing. "Surprised?" he said at that time. "I do this everyday with my middle school classmates. Everyone in that class is top notch assassins the government highers for say I'm the best killer in the class.". The class horrified, started heading for the door not wanting to be near the crazy teacher. "Wow you guys really believed me. Ritsu contact Kayano tell her that they believed me when it was just a joke. Also set up an appointment with 'Him' so I can have a chat with him. He really has to stop pulling pranks on me!" The class confused wondered how he was speaking to. "Got it but if you go to Okuda beaten up, she might get angry for damaging yourselves and will be fussy on you guys. She will also will be fussy if she finds out why you were avoiding her and 'Him'" The class surprised freaked out and look around and finally their eyes landed on the TV. Inside (What they thought was) the TV was a girl that had a Hatsune Miku feeling to her and had an outfit of a regular teacher without the electric headband.

"Got it we won't fight(Probably)" he said. "And if we did it would be about how he always tries to get me in girl clothes even after he got that position."

"No wonder you two always fight when you come to the gatherings"

"AH!" he exclaimed "Sorry for not introducing her. This is Ristu. She is my TA so ask her when you have questions when I'm not here. Got it?" (Flashback ended. Now back to the present)

As the video started a person showed up and and started to speak. Before he could start talking Nagisa paused the video and said "Who can name the current Minister of defence?" the class raised their hands. They all knew him. He was good at fighting, REALLY smart, and super sly. The Gangsters admired him and wanted to be him in every aspect. When Nagisa heard about this he just shook his head and sighed. Nagisa choose a short boy that sat in the middle. "Karma Akabane. He became the Minister after 2 years acing the exam and was recorded as the fastest and youngest person to become a Minister."

"Perfect answer" and Nagisa clicked the play button to continue the video.

"In this time of year it is Yankee hunting season" 'There's such season?' thought the class "for me and the police. Now with the increase of Gang bosses and a new Gang war brewing up we need the best of the best for the country for our police" after Nagisa heard this he snorted. "Now will NAGISA SHIOTA come meet me in 3 weeks prior my birthday which means tomorrow." .When Nagisa and the class heard this they all spit and Nagisa yelled "Like Hell I could!"

"Like hell what?" said a voice near the door.

"Karma why are you here? Wait. don't answer I know why you are here. Isn't the Trip tomorrow?" Nagisa said

"Megu ran into trouble and needs help. Seemingly You are the best to go to when everyone has trouble and can save us. This is also an order form the top."

"Karma I stopped receiving orders from you and refused them from anywhere else cuz I don't trust the government and You said that after I got my licence you would stop asking" The class jaws went slack and everyone went frozen.

"Really 3 generation God Of DEATH. I was wondering why you stopped killing and disappeared. You even stopped coming to the gatherings on wednesdays."

"Karma, I'm going today. Also happy birthday."

"Nagisa why did you cut your hair? It was fun making you dress in dresses and girl clothes."

"First off Karma, I did it to make you stop making me cross dress. Second, Stop changing the subject. Third off I know you aren't here just for gangster hunting. Forth we better get out of here, don't you feel it?."

"You felt that too huh. I thought I was imagining things."

"The mountain?"

"Yah. The rest of the class is there too."

"Separate ways. See you" and Both adults leaped out of the window and disappearing. The girls screamed, fearing that the minister would be killed along with their teacher. The boys rushed towards the window to expecting to find two bodies. Ritsu just stared and was looking bored.

"Calm down." said Ritsu

"HOW ARE YOU NOT CALM?!" yelled the entire class.

"Don't worry he's still alive. He wants me to lead the School Trip while he is preparing it for the school."

"WHAT TRIP?"

"Did you guys not get the piece of paper he handed out the the third day of school?" the class shook their heads. "Tomorrow the entire school will have a Trip and play survival game with Nagisa and his middle school classmates."

"Won't they be in a disadvantage?"

"Actually you guys are in a disadvantage. This class is top notch gun and knife users. Not one of them has stopped practising their skills in this game and often challenged whole company's."

"Ritsu why are you discouraging them?" said A female voice

"I'm just telling them what they want to know Hinano"

"Please if the rest of the class finds out they will be furious." said Hinano

"Why are you here anyway?"

"Kanano needs an escape route from the paperartsy and has to take of her wig before she comes so can you text her the shortest route here? Thanks" She said in a blur and then disappeared.

"Well then you have until tomorrow to get ready so class dismissed" And so the bell rang(5 hours early) and the entire school rushed home to get ready for the trip.

 **The next day**

"Are you sure they are coming?" said Karma as he lazily twirled a plastic gun around his hand.

"Be patient Karma. You were the one that woke everyone up at the crack of dawn because you were excited on playing capture the flag." said Nagisa as he watched the road where they should come.

"Ritsu you sure you gave them the right adress?" asked Itona

"Who do you think I am" she huffed "Did you forget 6 years ago I was the one that got Nagisa and Karma back down to earth?!"

"We all remembered, but, lately Itona has been reprograming to make you an adult, but that also mens that you are getting cocky and can forget things" said Hinata "So don't get all smart on us ok?"

"Fine" she singsonged.

"Hmm?" said Chibia "Guys they're here. Get ready. Kanao is already leading them here"

"Guys we have to meet Kanao soon or else she will be bombarded with questions and people wanting signatures"said Megu

"Nagisa and Karma already left so that wouldn't be a problem." said Hana "Those two are the best at this and with Kanao there those three are unstoppable"

"They weren't supposed to go! If we let them they will only assassinate all of them and we won't get any fun" Complained Rio

"Don't worry" said Isogai "I sent Okajima with them. He is after all one of the best in physical ability. Also Okuda is there too."

"Guys Nagisa sent the signal hide the flag and get ready." Said Hayami "They are starting to come here. Tada, signal the rest of the class to get ready" she nodded.

"Now, let's hunt some ants" whispered the group.

Meanwhile Nagisa, Karma, Kanao, Okuda, and Okajima was leading the group to the classroom while the rest of the class got ready.

"We will be playing three hundred vs twenty-six. The twenty-six on our team are all experienced The game will start at the start of tomorrow after breakfast. Once you get splattered by paint you are out and has to cook and wash the clothes . Ritsu will be monitoring the entire game and swore that she won't cheat by helping us. If you want to revive your teammates you must be able to wash the paint of their clothes stolen from the teacher's area which is heavily booby trapped. " _I should've brought waterproof clothes._ Thought dozens of students. " F.Y.I we will be confiscating all the cup ramen and instant food you guys have brought. There is a shop in the classroom and you guys will be sleeping in cabins that we built. There is a showering and bathing area near the classroom that Kanao built. There will be ceace fire areas and time on this mountain. You are not allowed to splatter paint in the shower area, shop area, cabins, the pool, and near the prison. The everywhere else you are fine to splatter paint. You have to be in bed by 10 or else you will be disqualified. Also during meal times and shower times. The guns and knives will be confiscated by the teachers by that time. To show who is out and who is not you will be wearing a new pair of clothes produced by Karma that shows that you are out. If you violate the rules you will get detention and forced to do all the chores. By ten o'clock you are free to explore the mountain and if you get lost ask Ritsu to help you. She will send one of us to you. If you go to any of the forbidden zones you will be forced to be silent and take what you saw to your grave. That is all you are free to explore the mountain." they said and they then disappeared into the woods. After that the high schoolers excitedly explored the mountain and then most realized it was the local mountain that they used to explore when they were kids to look for bugs. As they explored they thought of a carefully thought out strategy so they could beat them. Soon they returned at nightfall and started discussing the strategies in their cabins. Soon night fell and the kids fell asleep. Soon morning came and Nagisa and Karma led them to the dining hall where they all ate and got ready for the game. Soon the group of adults slowly disappeared and the kids were left alone. "Dear students. The game will now begin in 30 minutes. Please change into the clothes that governor Karma produced and start preparing for the game." As soon as the message ended the students changed and started hunting in the forest for hiding spots. "BEP BOP BOOP." said Ritsu. "The game will now start. Samera and Matthew is now out."

"What?! the game just started?!" said a girl named Sakura

"Wait a second! Those two are the best at hiking and gymnastic!" said a boy named koya  
"The total students out are 26 and zero on team red." pinged Ritsu

"Not even 1 minute and 26 people are out!" exclaimed the group of five

"They must have a sniper." decided a girl named Himeura. "At least 5."

"Correct we do have a sniper." said a voice behind them. "But you're wrong. We have only one." The students trembled and looked behind them to find Karma in camouflage clothes and a gun in each hand. "Hey Chibia I found five. Can I kill them?" Karma said to a walkie talkie

"Sure." he said. "wait one second." A pause

"Karma everyone else is eliminating the students going in hordes to rescue the others. Well mostly Nagisa. Hurry up and help him before he gets killed. We need to keep him alive so we can actually beat the others. By the way leave the rest to us." said a different voice.

"Got it Isogai. See you at the meeting place" he put the walkie talkie away and then turned to them. "Now then I spy 5 rats far too close our meeting place. I'd better eliminate them. Fyi you should of recovered your schock five minutes ago. Bye." BAM, BAM, BAM. and the five students were out. "Now that you are out I can start heading over to Nagisa. Oh soon It will be lunch time. Sweet!" and he disappeared.

"There's now 126 people out from team Students and zero from team red. It is now time for lunch. Would you please put your guns away and come to the dining hall."

"Geez I wish we had reacted and shot him." said Sakura

"Even if we shot I think none of them would of hit." said a boy named Mich

"Well now we are out so what do you think we do?" said another boy named Shiota.

"We tell them to everyone else and tell them to try to get rid of them." said Himeura. Just then something leaped over them and disappeared.

"I wonder who's that?" Koyoa

"Probably someone from the opposing team."said Sakara " Any way who knew Nagisa-sensei was good at this."

"Oh he's not just good at it. He's the best out of the whole country." said a girl coming towards them.

"Okano Hinata right?" said Koyoa

"Cool that you remembered my name on the first try. But let me warn you. NEVER EVER try to irritate him." she shivered. "As stupid as it may seem but with past experiences do not try." she then smiled and said "Do you need a ride back? I can get you there in a second." Not wanting to bother the adult the students shook their head and said "No thank you. We don't want to bother you."

Okano just shook her head and laughed saying "You are not a bother. I just want to help. Well then see yah." and she turned into a blur and disappearing into the trees.

"Did you see her clothes?" asked Himeura "They were camouflaged like army clothes and we couldn't even notice her when she was right in front of us. Just how good are they?!"

"Very good. I bet by the time the day ends about ⅔ of the entire school will be out." said Mich

"Unless we save our clothes from the teachers and wash them I don't think we can participate." said Himeura. "I over heard that they have Nagisa-sensei guarding the clothes and to think that e eliminated over three hundred people."

"There is also the warning from Hinata." said Sakura. "Just how good is he at this?"

"At what?" all heads swung towards the voice growing tired of new voices in their conversation. They were surprised to see their topic of conversation walking towards them with a calm face with only a splatter of paint from when the ball missed and hit something else. "By the way if you don't hurry all the food is gonna be gone. Hara's food is the best. The chocolate roll ups are almost gone."

"Got it." said Shoita. "Nagisa-sensei how did you get so good at this? I mean it doesn't matter how long you played this. To be this good you to be in the army or even an assassin."

"Well….. I don't think I can tell you. If I did I probably get scolded, and I don't want Karma to yell at me, but I'll let you in a hint. The incident of class 3-E 7 years ago. That is all I can tell you." he then turned and said "Let's hurry. Hana's chocolate custard buns are the best. I want at least one before we resume.


End file.
